


Calm

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott is awesome, Weddings, and so much cheesiness again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calm - an absence of motion; stillness; tranquility; peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Stiles was driving Scott literally mad. Ever since he had gotten up in the morning – actually scratch that, ever since they had left the apartment the evening before to spend the night in Stiles’ old room, he had been a ball of nervous anxiety. Scott had barely gotten him to sleep at all. Only pinning him down with his whole body weight and werewolf strength had worked. At first Stiles had been wriggling and mumbling angrily, which slowly turned into snuggles with his oldest friend and fears confessed in the dark.

“What if he doesn’t turn up? What if he does and says no? What if he laughs in my face and says ‘Hell no’?!”

The scenarios took an increasing turn towards the completely ridiculous.

Scott rolled his eyes and petted Stiles’ hair.

“One: He asked you. Two: He asked you. Three: For God’s sake, _he_ asked _you_ , Stiles! And even I can tell how much he loves you and you know I’m not very good at that sort of stuff.”

Stiles sniffled a bit – “Scott is big old lier that lies!” – but finally settled down, still twitching, even in sleep. Scott sighed and kept petting him and keeping watch – officially to make sure nothing happened to Stiles on this last night, inofficially to keep people out that WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE HIM TILL THE MORNING! And yes, those red eyes were kind of obvious!

The next morning didn’t start off much better. Scott had fallen asleep at some point after all and was punished for this by being shoved out of bed by a flailing and wailing Stiles.

“Oh my God, we overslept! You weren’t supposed to sleep! You traitor! We overslept and now I’ll be late and he’ll think I won’t turn up and he won’t even be a sourwolf anymore, he’s going to be a sadwolf and have you seen his sad face? It’s horrible! It’s like kicking a puppy and a kitten and a _Heuler_! That’s German for a seal pup and it means “Cryer” and that’s what’s going to happen! He’ll cry and he’ll leave and he’ll drive his fancy car off of a bridge or a cliff or into a raging river or…”

“I’m reasonably sure we have neither of those here in Beacon Hills, Stiles” Scott interjected at that point. He blearily looked at his watch and sighed. “Also, we’re so not late by the way. It’s actually half an hour earlier than you wanted to get up.”

“Uuuuungh! But that means the ceremony’s hours away!! What am I going to dooooo?”

Yes, Stiles was in full-on wailing mode today. Scott’s ears were already ringing and guess what, werewolves apparently could get a headache after all.

“How about you go and take a shower? Then dry your hair and shave your face and get dressed in something comfy so you won’t get your suit dirty with breakfast? Which I’m going to do by the way: pancakes!” Scott offered.

Stiles slowly turned towards him: “Blueberry pancakes?” he asked plaintively.

Scott grinned and nodded. “Of course! What else, man? But that’s why you can’t be properly dressed yet. Actually, you might have to take another shower afterwards… but for now, off you go, get yourself nice and clean for your man!”

Stiles wriggled his eyebrows in a very disturbing manner and crooned “Oh I’m going to!!”

“Eeew, gross!” Scott exclaimed. “Far too much information, man! That’s not fair! I stopped telling you about Allison, so you aren’t allowed to tell me about … THIS either!”

Stiles had collapsed into giggles, which was at least somewhat better than the wailing, even though it meant that the desk lamp was in serious danger as Stiles’ giggles encompassed his whole body, complete with flying arms.

“But I couldn’t let such a golden opportunity go amiss! You walked right into that one! You ran!”

“Oh shut up and go take your shower, otherwise I won’t make your pancakes” Scott grumbled.

With a last near miss of flailing arms and desk lamp, Stiles flounced off to the bathroom while Scott went downstairs to get started on the pancakes.

This was pretty much how the entire morning went by. Stiles panicked, Scott sighed and tried to calm him down, bribing him with pancakes and curly fries and a myriad of other things if necessary. The smash total in the end was the desk lamp (that was one near miss too many), three plates (don’t ask, Scott doesn’t get it either), the razor (“It just fell down the toilet, Scott!” “Wonderful… Here take mine, but DON’T LET IT FALL INTO THE TOILET AS WELL!”), one chair (really don’t ask) and almost Stiles himself as he somehow managed to almost throw himself out of his (closed!) bedroom window. Scott caught him just as he was about to crash head first into it, although how that happened he honestly doesn’t know – and doesn’t really want to know either.

Scott drove them when it was finally time. Stiles had tried to argue but a list had been prepared beforehand of people that all said that he should NOT drive himself. As the list included his dad, he grudgingly let Scott drive his baby although his fidgeting and shouting nearly made Scott drive off the road – which of course made Stiles only shout louder and fidget more. Having somehow arrived in one piece, Scott gladly handed Stiles over to his Dad who rolled his eyes when he saw Stiles fussing with his bowtie (“Bowties are cool!” “No, they’re not, but go ahead”). The sheriff just took a step forward and embraced his son, whispering something in his ear. Scott concentrated on the sound inside the hall so he wouldn’t listen in on the private conversation between father and son. After making sure that Stiles was alright (although still twitchy), Scott went inside to take up his place at the front opposite the ones already waiting there. Surprisingly for some perhaps, it wasn’t one of the other Beta’s standing opposite him but his Allison who looked absolutely gorgeous. She smiled softly while the one next to her was so fixated on the door in the back that he hadn’t even noticed Scott had arrived.

Suddenly music started playing – Pachelbel (“It’s a classic!” “It’s cheesy and everyone plays it.” “Not everyone! And it’s sooo beautiful and I’m actually the one walking so I can choose which music I want to walk in to – just be glad it’s not Howling at the Moon!” “Fine.”), the doors opened, the guests stood up and … Stiles’ almost dragged his dad down with him when he stumbled over his feet. His flailing limbs hit the hat off the head of one of his various grand-aunts – but it was actually the one that insisted on calling him by his real name, so Scott wasn’t sure how much of that was intentional and how much of it was just his general flailing.

This mad procession of the Sheriff barely keeping Stiles upright kept going for a couple more steps and then … time stopped (shut up, Scott is a romantic, okay? He’s even read Twilight! Although that’s not his idea of a romance… and the wolf didn’t even get the girl in the end!).

Stiles looked up and caught Derek’s blazing (but not actually red, thank God) eyes in the front and … just walked. Perfectly in time with the music. Without any flailing, stumbling or hat-off-head-knocking. Scott had never seen him as calm, as sure, as happy. He was fairly glowing with happiness and the last few steps practically dragged his dad to the front, so he’d be with Derek more quickly. When Derek held his hand out and the sheriff transferred Stiles’ hand into it, the last of the tension went out of Stiles’ body. The last tremors stopped and Stiles smiled. Smiled quietly, intimately at Derek, so that Scott felt like an intruder seeing that smile that wasn’t directed at him, wasn’t meant for anyone but Derek. And while it was a bit unnerving to see Stiles so still, so calm, as he’d never seen him before, Scott was glad. Because Derek could do that for Stiles. Could calm down that raging storm that was his mind and his insecurities and his heart and hold it close and love it. And Stiles was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvNQLJ1_HQ0%0A) is what Stiles is walking down the aisle to: Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.
> 
> Not betaed, but slightly edited compared to the original version posted on tumblr. This was inspired by Jerakeen's tags on [this post](jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/68267505744/saucefactory-stiles-entering-rooms-my):  
> if he got married though i can't decide which would be funnier if he walked down the aisle or if he was fidgeting and waiting
> 
>  
> 
> As always, criticism and advice is very much appreciated.


End file.
